The invention is broadly concerned with promoting the growth of plants, and in particular vegetables, under conditions which would normally be considered too severe for proper growth.
Adverse conditions could entail many factors including excess moisture or lack of moisture, wind, and most significantly, cold.
Various means have been proposed to accommodate such conditions from elaborate greenhouses covering multiple acres to cold frames for individual or small groupings of plants.
The use of cold frames is a particularly desirable way to protect outdoor plants from severe ambient conditions. However, it is often difficult to accommodate such frames to differing circumstances as encountered in the field growing of either individual plants by the homeowner or rows of plants by those interested in more extensive plantings. Problems arise both in the actual provision of cold frames in varying sizes, and in controlling such vent means as may be provided, particularly wherein extended length or multiple cold frames are provided.